Naissance d'Homonculus
by North-san
Summary: Recueil de oneshot portant sur la naissance des Homonculus. R
1. Chapter 0: Petite note de moi même

_Naissance d'Homonculus_  
Chapitre 0 : Petite note de moi-même à l'adresse de mes lecteurs  
Écrit par Natsue77  
Rating : M  
Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Hiromu Arakawa, la fabuleuse auteur de Fulllmetal Alchemist ! Seule cette fic m'appartient ! 

-----------------------------------------  
_Un recueil de one-shot  
_Ceci est un recueil de one-shot que j'ai eu envie d'écrire. Ces one-shots sont basés sur la naissance des homonculus. Je dois vous l'avouer, j'ai écrit ces one-shots alors que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, donc désolée si, par moment, cela manque d'enthousiasme ou de rythme !

-----------------------------------------  
_Reviews  
_Je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui m'envoient des reviews. Je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques, à condition que cela ne dépasse pas le stade de l'insulte du yaoi ou d'autre chose. Après tout, on est libre d'expression mais de là à insulter quelqu'un parce qu'il/elle écrit quelque chose qui n'est pas de son goût...

-----------------------------------------  
_Les personnages  
_Malheureusement ils ne sont pas à moi ! Mais je crois que comme tous les fans je ne me lasserais jamais d'inventer des histoires avec eux !

-----------------------------------------  
_Et maintenant...  
_Place aux one-shots!


	2. Chapter 1: Envy

_Naissance d'Homonculus_  
Chapitre 1 : Envy  
Écrit par Natsue77  
Rating : M  
Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Hiromu Arakawa, la fabuleuse auteur de Fulllmetal Alchemist ! Seule cette fic m'appartient ! 

-----------------------------------------  
Où suis-je...? Que...suis-je ? ...Cette chose...c'est...moi...? ...Le reflet dans le miroir...ce monstre...c'est moi ? Et cet homme...derrière...terrorisé...qui est-ce... ? Je me recroqueville, ou du moins, c'est ce que j'essaye de faire. Une douleur foudroyante me traverse le corps, m'arrachant un cri de douleur. J'ai l'impression que mon corps brûle de l'intérieur. Je ferme les yeux. Je sens mon corps changer, j'essaye de bouger mais mes muscles restent paralysés. Je ne sais par quel miracle je réussis à me mettre à quatre pattes. Je tremble encore plus, à bout de forces. Deux bras m'attrapent par la taille et je me retrouve blotti contre cet homme, au début terrorisé. Je n'ose tourner ma tête vers le miroir de peur de revoir le monstre que je suis. L'homme me garde contre lui, je profite de sa chaleur. Mon corps me paraît gelé, plus froid que de la glace. Il me murmure des excuses puis des mots rassurants à l'oreille. J'aimerais ne jamais quitter ses bras chauds et réconfortants.

Il me lâche avec une pointe de regret. Je gémis faiblement, plaintivement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'en va ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me laisse seul, dans le noir ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'abandonne ? Je réussis à attraper une de ses mains pour essayer de l'attirer à moi. Il bouge à peine. Évidemment, il a beaucoup plus de force que moi. Il se baisse et me caresse doucement le visage en me murmurant qu'il reviendra, qu'il a juste besoin de se reposer un peu. Ses mains sont rêches, abîmées et pleines d'un liquide rouge à l'odeur envoûtante. Je les renifle, attiré par cet arôme. L'homme m'enveloppe dans une couverture pour me préserver du froid. Il sort en refermant la porte derrière lui. La clé tourne dans la serrure. Je me retrouve seul dans cette grande pièce sans fenêtres et remplie de livres et ustensiles en tous genres.

J'observe tout ce qui se trouve dans la pièce : un bureau disparaissant sous une pile de feuilles, une bibliothèque, un fauteuil, et ce cercle tracé à la craie sous mes pieds. Cet endroit est vraiment étrange. J'eus le courage de me retourner pour me voir dans le miroir et j'émis un hoquet de surprise. Je n'étais plus cet horrible monstre difforme ! J'avais une apparence se rapprochant de celle de l'homme. Peut-être étais-je son fils ? Une nouvelle sensation s'empara de mon corps, douloureuse au début puis agréable par la suite. Plus cette sensation s'amplifiait et plus je changeais d'apparence. Je pris rapidement goût au jeu et maîtrisa rapidement ce pouvoir. Mais le jeu prit rapidement fin, mes forces s'épuisant fort vite. Je me roula en boule dans la couverture qu'il m'avait donnée. J'essaya en vain de dormir, frigorifié, et me contenta seulement de fermer les yeux pour laisser mon corps se reposer en paix.

L'homme revient, beaucoup plus tard. Il avait l'air aussi fatigué que lors de son départ. Pourquoi était-il parti alors ? Je le sentis s'approcher de moi puis soulever quelques mèches de mon visage. Je le fixais, silencieux, et c'est à ce moment-là que je compris qu'il avait peur de moi. Comment un être aussi désemparé et faible que je l'étais pouvait-il lui inspirer de la terreur ? Je vins me blottir contre lui, à la recherche de cette chaleur caractéristique des humains. D'ailleurs, je ne dois pas en être un puisque malgré tous mes efforts mon corps restait irrémédiablement froid. Il frissonne et me repousse doucement par les épaules. Son visage est triste, fermé et accablé. Quelques larmes coulent et se perdent dans sa fine moustache blonde. Je le regarde, perdu. J'ai à peine le temps de comprendre que déjà il a ramassé ses affaires et a fermé la porte à clé derrière lui, me laissant seul dans cette pièce sombre.

Je me lève en vitesse, changeant d'apparence au passage, et tambourine contre la porte. Mon regard se porte sur une lettre oubliée par l'humain et où son nom figure. Hohenheim Elric. Voilà l'identité de mon créateur et de celui qui m'a abandonné. Je prends cette apparence androgyne que j'adopterai plus tard et m'assois par terre. Foi d'Envy (je n'ai pas trouvé autre chose et je n'ai pas envie de chercher plus loin) je retrouverai Hohenheim le Lumineux et lui ferai payer ses actes !  
-----------------------------------------  
Commencée le 3 Mars 2006  
Finie le 5 Mars 2006  
By Natsue77


	3. Chapter 2: Greed

_Naissance d'Homonculus_  
Chapitre 2 : Greed  
Écrit par Natsue77  
Rating : M  
Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Hiromu Arakawa, la fabuleuse auteur de Fulllmetal Alchemist ! Seule cette fic m'appartient ! 

-----------------------------------------  
Qu'est-ce qu'on est bien là...Je ne sais pas où je suis mais ça n'est pas grave. Mon cerveau s'est éveillé il y a un bon moment mais je garde obstinément les yeux fermés. Une porte s'ouvre brusquement puis plus rien. Ah si ! Des pas de femme, lointains mais se rapprochant rapidement.

« Tch...Il pionce encore...C'est pas un homonculus que tu as créé, Dante, mais un piètre humain !  
- Calme-toi Envy... »

Je sursaute légèrement en entendant la voix acide du dénommé Envy, surtout que je ne l'ai pas entendu entrer !

« C'est qu'il fait semblant en plus ! »

Il me lance un coussin à la figure, sûrement dans l'espoir de me faire ouvrir les yeux. Sauf que le premier réflexe que j'ai est de me rouler en boule. Je l'entend grogner de mécontentement.

« Allez ! Debout espèce de feignasse ! »

Je gémis de douleur en sentant l'entaille qu'il me faisait à la main et je fus contraint d'ouvrir les yeux. La douleur s'estompe lentement. Je regarde ma main douloureuse et, à ma grande surprise, il n'y avait aucune trace de sang, simplement ce cercle rouge représentant un serpent se mordant la queue.

« Envy ! Tu aurais pu le ménager, le pauvre...  
- Je n'ai fait qu'appuyer sur sa marque d'orobouros à ton protégé !  
- Greed...Il s'appelle Greed...  
- Greed ? Un mec aussi paresseux ? Laisse-moi rire... »

Je m'asseois sur le lit pour mieux détailler « Envy ». J'ai juste le temps de voir « Dante » sortir. Allons bon ! Apparemment je me retrouve seul avec lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy ! J'espère que ses lèvres sont aussi acides que sa voix ! Et sa peau...si pâle...si attirante...Il sourit et va s'asseoir sur le rebord intérieur de la fenêtre. À mon avis, il connaît mes désirs et intentions, surtout au vu de sa position...assez provocante je dois dire...Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais malgré la protestation de mes muscles, je me lève, suivant mes pulsions. Il ricane.

« À ta place, je resterais couché et je me reposerais bien sagement... »

Sa voix m'envoûte. J'avance mais j'ai l'impression de parcourir des milliers de kilomètres alors que je n'ai fait que cinq pas...Je m'empare avidement de ses lèvres. Elles ont un goût indéfinissable...Il ne me repousse pas et, à ma grande surprise, il répond au baiser ! Mes mains se font baladeuses, sa peau est si douce, si froide...Il m'enlace en passant ses bras autour de mon cou, passant ses jambes fines, fuselées autour de ma taille.

Il rompt le baiser au bout d'interminables minutes où nos langues s'entremêlèrent pour me lécher sournoisement, sadiquement les lèvres. Je gémis de plaisir et de mécontentement à la fois. Il ricane de nouveau et me lâche en s'éloignant pour faire quelques pas.

« T'as perdu la voix ou quoi? Tu fais que gémir depuis tout à l'heure...J'vais pas me taper un chien non plus...  
- E...En...Envy... »

Il me regarde, méprisant, arrogant avant de revenir vers moi et d'emprisonner mes lèvres et de me pousser sur le lit. Ses mains sont tout aussi froides que le reste de son corps. Des mains si habiles et si fines et si rapides...Ces mêmes mains qui parcourent la moindre parcelle de mon corps. Ces mêmes mains qui défirent mon pantalon et enlevèrent mes vêtements avec tant d'agilité. Ces mêmes mains qui massent mon entrejambe et font monter l'adrénaline. Il appelle ça du « plaisir » et je le crois. Ses lèvres me font frissonner, elles parcourent mon entrejambe, créant une sensation nouvelle et inconnue. Je gémis de surprise face à une telle chose et me tend légèrement.

Il s'arrête et lève les yeux vers moi, un sourire sadique aux lèvres et se léchant les babines d'un liquide argenté pour continuer sur mon corps. Plus...J'en veux plus ! Je veux le sentir en moi ! Je veux sentir son intérieur ! Mais...AH ! Il est passé où ?

« À la revoyure...Greed...  
- Non...Non...ENVY ! REVIENS ! »

Trop tard, il a claqué la porte avec son agréable sourire sadique. Je n'ai pas la force de me lever pour lui courir après...J'ai tout mon temps...J'ai tout mon temps pour tout avoir...absolument tout...  
-----------------------------------------  
Commencée le 12 Avril 2006  
Finie le 18 Avril 2006  
By Natsue77


	4. Chapter 3: Glutonny

_Naissance d'Homonculus_  
Chapitre 3 : Glutonny  
Écrit par Natsue77  
Rating : M  
Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Hiromu Arakawa, la fabuleuse auteur de Fulllmetal Alchemist ! Seule cette fic m'appartient ! 

-----------------------------------------  
_Petit mot_  
Je tiens à préciser que j'ai écrit ce one-shot en une demi-heure chrono en main ! Je n'avais vraiment que ça à faire en permanence ce matin-là. Personnellement, j'ai l'impression de pas respecter le thème de la naissance des homonculus, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! J'en réécrirai un sinon !

-----------------------------------------  
Dès que Greed fut scellé, Dante recommença à créer...non...à faire naître des homonculus. Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange mais vu comment a fini l'autre abruti, je doute que le prochain tienne aussi longtemps...Surtout avec cet aspect aussi repoussant ! S'il y a bien un homonculus qui me donne la nausée c'est bien Glutonny ! Dante n'a pour seul projet que de créer les derniers homonculus. Enfin, après vouloir récupérer la Pierre Philosophale préalablement créée par un de ces alchimistes humains !

Pour en revenir à Glutonny, il m'écœure vraiment à manger tout et n'importe quoi ! Ça m'énerve même car il faut tout le temps le surveiller et veiller à ce qu'il obéisse ! Mais d'un autre côté...il est très utile quand il s'agit de détruire des preuves importantes ! Il n'y a pas pire souffrance que de se faire manger, pour un humain, par une créature ayant la même apparence qu'eux !

« Envy ! Je peux le manger ? J'ai faim... »

Je sors de mes pensées pour regarder Glutonny puis cet humain se prétendant être l'amant de Dante, soigneusement ligoté et bâillonné par moi-même. Il n'y a rien à faire, j'éprouve toujours le même plaisir à voir ces stupides humains à souffrir, à lire cette peur animale dans leurs yeux. Celui-ci ne vaut pas mieux que les autres. Un sourire mauvais, sadique, naît sur mes lèvres.

« Ouais, tu peux y aller Glutonny...On lui en trouvera un autre à la vieille...Et celui-là aussi tu pourras le manger... »

Il s'approche du prisonnier et commence par lui dévorer le pied gauche. Les hurlements sont étouffés par le bâillon et il ne peut se débattre...Pris au piège...Je me détourne de ce spectacle peu ragoûtant et sors de la pièce sombre. La lumière m'éblouit un peu. Je laisse de nouveau libre cours à mes pensées, assis sur une branche d'arbre.

J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que Greed n'est plus là. Je le revois encore s'approcher de moi avec son lot de questions stupides. « Les homonculus n'ont pas d'âme » d'après Dante « Toi et Glutonny en êtes la preuve ! » Tu parles ! Glutonny ne pense qu'à manger...Et c'est comme ça depuis sa naissance ! La première chose qu'il a fait c'est de bouffer la boîte de pierres rouges laissée juste à côté du cercle de transmutation. La seconde fut de manger le sol, justement...Vraiment, il méritait son nom...Glutonny...  
-----------------------------------------  
Commencée le 24 Avril 2006  
Finie le 24 Avril 2006  
By Natsue77


	5. Chapter 3 bis: Glutonny

_Naissance d'Homonculus_  
Chapitre 3 bis : Glutonny  
Écrit par Natsue77  
Rating : M  
Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Hiromu Arakawa, la fabuleuse auteur de Fulllmetal Alchemist ! Seule cette fic m'appartient ! 

-----------------------------------------  
_Petit mot_  
Voici la deuxième version du one-shot sur Glutonny ! Je l'ai écrit en attendant de pouvoir sortir de mon examen d'anglais (fini en 1h30 sur les 3h...) et il me convient mieux ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, je laisse l'ancienne version sur le site !

-----------------------------------------  
Man...ger...Manger...C'est le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit...J'ai faim...Mon corps réclame de la nourriture...Je pourrais manger n'importe quoi ! Même ces deux personnes, là, feraient un parfait repas...J'essaye d'aller à leur rencontre mais je ne peux pas bouger. Je grogne de mécontentement. L'autre éclate de rire, il se moque de moi...Mon regard se pose sur une boîte noire à côté de moi, elle est à portée de main. Je décide d'en faire mon repas et l'avale sans même l'ouvrir ! Qu'est-ce que c'est bon ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur mais c'était délicieux !

« Dante ! Il a bouffé la boîte de pierres rouges !

- Ne t'en fais pas Envy ! Il y en a encore à la cave... »

Des pierres rouges ? Encore à la cave ? J'en veux ! J'ai faim ! T.T Pour la peine, je me rabats sur le bois sous mes pieds. Je creuse un trou énorme en l'engloutissant. Je continue avec la roche, tout ce qu'il y a sur mon chemin ! Je grimace en avalant de la terre. Beurk ! C'est pas bon ! J'ai juste le temps d'entendre l'autre ricaner avant de me remettre à manger.

« Ouais...Glutonny lui ira très bien comme nom ! À peine né qu'il bouffe ! »

Peu importe ce qu'il dit, moi j'ai faim donc je mange ! Je ne m'en lasserai jamais...

-----------------------------------------  
Commencée le 27 Avril 2006  
Finie le 27 Avril 2006  
By Natsue77


End file.
